Graustreif
|VergGruppe=FlussClan, Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer |Rang1=Junges |RName1=GraujungesE-Mail an Beltz (Graykit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Graupfote (Graypaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Graustreif (Graystripe) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Graustreif (Graystripe) |Rang5=Hauskätzchen |RName5=Graustreif (Graystripe) |Rang6=Einzelläufer |RName6=Graustreif (Graystripe) |Rang7=Ältester |RName7=''Graystripe'' |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Silberfluss, Millie |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Federschweif, Wurzellicht, Blumenfall |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Sturmpelz, Hummelstreif |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=GlanzfellVictoria Holmes Facebook-Seite |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Flickenpelz |Familie6=Halbschwester |FName6=AmpferschweifVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie7=Halbbrüder |FName7=Dunkelstreif,Vickys Facebook-SeiteVickys Facebook-Seite Langschweif,Vickys Facebook-SeiteVickys Facebook-SeiteSchlammfell,Vickys Facebook-Seite Regenpelz,Vickys Facebook-Seite Wieselpfote,Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Lynxkit |Mentor=Löwenherz |Schüler=Farnpelz, Sturmpelz (kurzzeitig), Millie (inoffiziell) |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Weißpelz |Vorgänger1=Brombeerkralle |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Bramblestar's Storm, Secrets of the Clans, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Battles of the Clans, Der verlorene Krieger, Die Zuflucht des Kriegers, Die Rückkehr des Kriegers, Ein Clan in Not, Das Herz eines Kriegers, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence, The Longest Night |erwähnt=Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Moth Flight's Vision, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Zerstörter Frieden, Ravenpaw's Farewell}} Graustreif (Original: Graystripe) ist ein großer, schlanker, dunkelgrauer, langhaariger Kater mit dichtem, dickem Fell, einem breiten Kopf, breiten, stämmigen Schultern und kräftigen Beinen, über dessen Rücken ein dunkelgrauer Aalstrich verläuft. Er hat große, gold gelbe Augen, ein zerfetztes linkes Ohr, einen kräftigen Kiefer, eine graue Nase, breite, weiche Pfoten und einen dicken Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Graupfote ist die erste Katze des DonnerClans, der Sammy begegnet. Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen liefern sie sich erstmals einen heftigen Kampf. Sammy ist dabei zu gewinnen. Nach dem Kampf jedoch erzählt Graupfote von den Clans und wundert sich, dass das Hauskätzchen scheinbar noch nicht davon gehört hat. Die Clananführerin Blaustern und Graupfotes Mentor Löwenherz haben alles beobachtet und Graupfote stellt ihnen Sammy vor. Die Katze vom Zweibeinerort imitiert Graupfotes Verhalten gegenüber den Clankatzen. Kurz darauf bekommt Sammy, wegen des Mangels an Kriegern im DonnerClan, das Angebot, sich dem Clan anzuschließen, doch der Schüler widerspricht, da Sammy kein Kriegerblut in den Adern hat. Jedoch nimmt der rote Kater das Angebot an und der graue Kater ist ihm von Anfang an freundlich gesinnt. Graupfote stellt Sammy, der nun Feuerpfote heißt, den Clan vor und lässt, als Sandpfote nicht in der Nähe des Neuankömmlings schlafen will, die Bemerkung fallen, dass sie wohl ein Fellknäuel verloren hätte; letztendlich schlafen Graupfote und Feuerpfote nebeneinander. Zusammen mit Rabenpfote trainieren sie und kommen durch den kleinen schwarzen Kater einem gefährlichen Geheimnis auf die Spur: Tigerkralle hat Rotschweif ermordet, um seinen Platz als Zweiten Anführer zu bekommen. Graupfote und Feuerpfote reisen auch mit Rabenpfote, Tigerkralle und Blaustern zum Mondstein; Graupfote bewacht mit seinem schwarzen Mitschüler den Eingang. Bei ihrer Rückkehr werden die Katzen von Ratten angegriffen und kommen schließlich im Lager an, das der SchattenClan gerade überfällt. Bei diesem Kampf kommt Löwenherz, Graupfotes Mentor, ums Leben. Graupfote ist untröstlich über seinen Tod. Als Tigerkralle, Rabenpfotes Mentor, versucht, Rabenpfote umzubringen, damit der Mord nicht ans Licht kommt, schicken ihn Feuerpfote und Graupfote zur Scheune von Mikusch, einem freundlich gesinnten Einzelläufer. Sie können ihn jedoch nur bis zur Territoriumsgrenze begleiten, da die beiden Gelbzahn suchen sollen. Kurz darauf kämpfen Graupfote und Feuerpfote Seite an Seite mit den Kriegern des DonnerClans, Gelbzahn und SchattenClan-Ältesten, um den grausamen Braunstern, den Anführer des SchattenClans, zu vertreiben. Da Weißpelz Blaustern erzählt, die beiden hätten wie Krieger gekämpft, ernennt sie Feuerpfote und Graupfote auch zu solchen: Sie heißen nun ''Graustreif und Feuerherz. In dieser Nacht halten sie wie alle neu ernannten Krieger Nachtwache. right|200px ''Feuer und Eis :Von Blaustern wird ihm befohlen, mit Feuerherz den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium zu bringen. :Graustreif und Feuerherz bringen den vertriebenen WindClan auch zurück nach Hause. Als sie wieder in ihr eigenes Territorium zurückkehren wollen, erwischt sie eine FlussClan-Patrouille. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Graustreif den FlussClan-Krieger Weißkralle in die Schlucht stürzt. Er versucht ihn noch zu packen, schafft es aber nicht. Leopardenfell schwört ihm Rache. Er lernt Silberfluss aus dem FlussClan kennen, als er mit seinem Schüler Farnpfote, seinem Freund Feuerherz und dessen Schülerin Rußpfote beim Fluss jagt. Als Graustreif auf dem gefrorenen Wasser einer Wasserratte hinterher jagt, bricht das Eis und er fällt in das kalte Wasser. Silberfluss rettet ihn vor dem Ertrinken. Ab dem Moment treffen sie sich regelmäßig heimlich an den Sonnenfelsen. Als Feuerherz davon erfährt, macht er ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er damit gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstoßen hatte. Graustreif gehorcht ihm nicht und streitet sich mit seinem besten Freund. Das stellt sie auf eine harte Probe. Fast wäre ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen, als Feuerherz in einem Kampf der silbergetigerten Kätzin gegenübersteht. Doch er zeigt Respekt vor ihrer Liebe zu Graustreif und lässt sie ohne einen Kratzer davonkommen, was aber Dunkelstreif sieht. Geheimnis des Waldes :Graustreif verspricht Feuerherz, sich mit seiner Freundin Silberfluss nur noch am Baumgeviert zu treffen, da es dort unauffälliger ist und sie das Gesetz der Krieger nicht gleich doppelt brechen. Dann bekommt Silberfluss bei den Sonnenfelsen im DonnerClan-Territorium Junge von Graustreif, bei deren Geburt sie leider stirbt. Sie sagt zu Graustreif, dass sie ihn liebt. Lange wird nach einer Lösung gesucht, überlegt und gestritten. Schließlich beschließt Graustreif, die Jungen in den Clan der Mutter zu geben, um einen Clan-Krieg zu verhindern. An der Grenze erzählt er Feuerherz, dass er zusammen mit den Jungen in den FlussClan wechseln wird, da sie ihm mehr bedeuten als sein Leben und weil sie das einzige sind, was ihm von Silberfluss geblieben ist. Im FlussClan werden die beiden Jungen Sturmjunges und Federjunges getauft. Feuerherz ist sehr traurig darüber, dass sein Freund zum FlussClan geht. Vor dem Sturm :Als Feuerherz von Tigerkralle und den Streunern angegriffen wird, hört Graustreif sein Jaulen und überredet die FlussClan-Patrouille ihm zu helfen. Als das Feuer im Territorium des DonnerClans ausbricht, hilft Graustreif seinem alten Clan so gut es geht. Er geht zusammen mit Feuerherz auf die Suche nach Kurzschweif und Gelbzahn. Graustreif findet Kurzschweifs verkohlten Leichnam und beerdigt ihn. Da er sich im FlussClan nie richtig wohlgefühlt hat, fragt er Blaustern, ob er wieder zurückkommen könnte. Diese verbietet es ihm aber wütend. Graustreif ist darüber sehr traurig und besucht Feuerherz immer wieder in dessen Territorium. Gefährliche Spuren :Er besucht Feuerherz und beide reden über Tigerstern. Er ist nicht besonders froh über dessen Ernennung zum Anführer und glaubt nicht, dass er vom SternenClan geschickt worden ist. Er berichtet auch davon, dass seine Jungen bald zu Schülern ernannt werden und ist traurig darüber, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht der Mentor einer seiner beiden Jungen wird. Graustreif fängt für seinen Freund einen Fisch, da im Wald weiterhin Beutemangel herrscht. Graustreif berichtet Feuerherz bei der Großen Versammlung von Leopardensterns Plan, die Sonnenfelsen einzunehmen. Später muss er gegen den DonnerClan kämpfen, da Leopardenstern die Sonnenfelsen zurück möchte. Im Kampf macht er Feuerherz darauf aufmerksam, dass Blaustern von Nebelfuß und Steinfell bedroht wird. Als Leopardenstern eingreifen möchte, hält Graustreif sie auf. Er wird vom FlussClan verbannt. Deswegen bittet er Blaustern erneut, zurückkommen zu dürfen und er wird wieder aufgenommen. Graustreif ist auch dabei, als Feuerherz, Sandsturm und Wolkenschweif die Leiche von Wieselpfote finden und Maispfote, die sehr schwer verletzt ist, zurück ins Lager schleppen. Er wird auch Prinzessin vorgestellt und läuft mit, als sie die Hundemeute zum Wasserfall locken. Als Feuerherz Blaustern aus dem Wasser zieht, kämpft er kurzzeitig mit Tigerstern, damit dieser nicht zu Feuerherz, Blaustern, Steinfell und Nebelfuß vordringen kann. Stunde der Finsternis :Nachdem Feuerstern vom Mondstein zurückgekehrt, bittet Graustreif ihn, ihn nicht zum Zweiten Anführer zu ernennen. Er findet Dunkelstreifs Verrat heraus, als er sieht, wie dieser versucht, das kleine Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren zu füttern. Ampferjunges bestätigt das und Graustreif wird in seinem Clan endlich wieder akzeptiert. Dunkelstreif wird daraufhin verbannt. Als Tigerstern die Macht im FlussClan ergreift, macht Graustreif sich Sorgen um seine Jungen. Er bittet Feuerstern, seine Jungen zu holen, doch dieser wehrt den Vorschlag energisch ab. Aber schließlich gibt Feuerstern nach und mit Rabenpfote und dem Anführer des Clans an der Seite betreten sie das FlussClan-Territorium, um sich zu vergewissern, dass den Jungen keine Gefahr droht. Auf den Jagdgründen des feindlichen Clans werden sie jedoch Zeugen von Steinfells Ermordung. Die drei Freunde retten Graustreifs Junge sowie Nebelfuß, die alle getötet werden sollten, da sie HalbClan-Katzen sind. :Dunkelstreif wird schließlich von Graustreif in der Schlacht mit dem BlutClan getötet, da er Feuerstern das Leben nehmen wollte. Graustreif meint, dass es nun einen Verräter weniger im Wald gäbe. :Nach Weißpelz' Tod am Ende des Bandes wird er Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClans. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Er weckt Brombeerkralle ganz am Anfang und sagt ihm, dass Farnpelz ihn für die Jagdpatrouillen brauche. Bei Ampferschweifs Kriegerzeremonie wird erwähnt, dass er die Ausbildung aller Schüler sorgfältig im Auge behalten würde. Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Jungen, um Feuersterns Tochter Eichhornpfote, und auch um den jungen Krieger Brombeerkralle, die verschwunden sind. Mondschein :Er ist immer noch besorgt und teilt auch Feuersterns Ärger über die Zweibeiner, genau genommen auch über den WindClan, der aus Verzweiflung vom FlussClan und DonnerClan Beute stielt. Als sich die Clans treffen, greift er Moorkralle, den Zweiten Anführer des WindClans, an. Morgenröte right|200px :Graustreif nimmt an der Befreiungsaktion teil, bei der die DonnerClan-Katzen versuchen, die vielen gefangenen Katzen aus den Zweibeinerkäfigen zu retten. Als keine der anderen Katzen es schafft, Lichtherz zu befreien, versucht er es. Nach einiger Zeit schafft er es und Lichtherz kann fliehen, doch er kann selbst nicht mehr entkommen. Er wird von einem Zweibeiner gefangen, in eines ihrer Monster gesperrt und weggefahren. Feuerstern gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er gesund zurückkommt und ernennt keinen neuen Zweiten Anführer. Sternenglanz : Feuerstern weigert sich noch immer, einen neuen Stellvertreter zu ernennen, weil er nicht glauben will, dass sein Freund tot ist. Die meisten Katzen denken, dass Graustreif nicht zurückkommen wird, und deswegen wollen sie einen neuen Zweiten Anführer. Dämmerung : Feuerstern weigert sich noch immer einen neuen Stellvertreter zu ernennen, da er fest davon überzeugt ist, dass Graustreif noch lebt. Sonnenuntergang : Feuerstern lässt sich dazu überreden, mit Brombeerkralle einen neuen Zweiten Anführer zu wählen und erklärt seinen Freund offiziell für tot. Der Clan hält daher Totenwache für Graustreif. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick left|200px :Er kehrt mit seiner neuen Gefährtin Millie während einer Großen Versammlung zu den Clans zurück, worüber Feuerstern sehr glücklich ist. Er fragt Feuerstern betroffen, warum er nicht gewartet hat, Feuerstern antwortet, dass er geblieben wäre, wenn nur sein Leben davon abgehingen hätte. :Sein Sohn Sturmpelz ist schockiert, dass er eine neue Gefährtin hat, akzeptiert aber seine Entscheidung. :Einige Katzen verlangen, dass Brombeerkralle seinen Posten als Zweiter Anführer Graustreif überlässt, doch er meint, Brombeerkralle hätte ihn mehr verdient. Möglicherweise aber ist Feuersterns Entscheidung von Blattsee beeinflusst worden, da Häherpfote meint, es wäre die beste Wahl für den Clan. :Häherpfote findet Graustreif sympathisch, weil er unkompliziert und gutmütig ist. Distelpfote fragt Graustreif, ob er wütend ist, weil Feuerstern nicht auf ihn gewartet hat. Der graue Krieger meint daraufhin, dass er zwar enttäuscht ist, Feuersterns Entscheidung aber gut nachvollziehen könne, da er den alten Wald in Trümmern liegend gesehen hat. :Er kämpft in der Schlacht gegen den SchattenClan an Distelpfotes Seite. Als diese verkündet, dass sie sich für das Kriegerdasein und gegen das Leben einer Heilerkatze entschieden hat, gratuliert Graustreif ihr. Fluss der Finsternis :Er wird von Häherpfote behandelt, als er, nachdem er gegessen hatte, nach noch einem Sperling Bauchschmerzen bekommt. Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er wird Vater von Wurzeljunges, Blumenjunges und Hummeljunges. Vorher aber noch ist er mit Ampferschweif, Mausbart, Eispfote und Häherpfote auf Patrouille. Lange Schatten :Er macht sich Sorgen um Millie, da sie an Grünem Husten leidet. Sonnenaufgang :Als Brombeerkralle zum Wassernest der Sonne geht, wird er in der Zwischenzeit Stellvertreter. :Wurzeljunges sagt, dass er der beste Vater sei, den es je gegeben hat. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler 150px|right :Er sitzt neben Löwenglut bei der Großen Versammlung. Fernes Echo :Während des Sturms wird seine Tochter Wurzelpfote von einem umfallenden Baum erfasst und querschnittsgelähmt. Er tröstet seine Gefährtin Millie daraufhin und kümmert sich um seine Tochter. Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Er bemerkt, dass der Anführer seines Clans die Nacht in Wulles Zweibeinernest verbringt und spricht ihn darauf an. Als Feuerstern mit ihm, Sandsturm und Rußpelz das Lager verlässt, um ihnen die Lage der Dinge zu erklären, nimmt er wie die Gefährtin seines Freundes und der Heilerin an, dass Feuerstern den Clan verlassen will, um wieder ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Als sie ihm die Sorge mitteilen, klärt er den Irrtum auf und erläutert, dass er nur den WolkenClan wieder zusammenführen will. :Er übernimmt die Führung im Clan, als Feuerstern und Sandsturm aufbrechen, um den WolkenClan wiederzufinden. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Graupfote taucht kurz im Buch auf, als er mit Sandpfote, Borkenpfote und Rabenpfote spielt. :Als Blaustern Sammy auf dem Gartenzaun sitzen sieht, weist sie Weißpelz an, dass Graupfote den jungen Kater beobachten soll. Streifensterns Bestimmung :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Er taucht in der Kurzgeschichte ''Weißpelz erklärt Grenzsicherung auf. Er soll eine gespielte Morgenpatrouille anführen. left|200px Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Graustreif lebt als Hauskätzchen, nachdem die Zweibeiner ihn gestohlen haben. Er glaubt langsam, dass er für ein Leben als Hauskätzchen bestimmt ist. Als er Millie trifft, freundet er sich mit der Kätzin an und erzählt ihr viel über sein altes Leben, bis sie ihn überzeugt, dass er zu diesem Leben zurückkehren soll. Sie möchte jedoch nicht mit ihm gehen, da sie ihre Zweibeiner nicht verlassen möchte. Also zieht Graustreif alleine los und wandert tagelang im Kreis durch den Zweibeinerort, bis Millie ihn wiederfindet. In einem Traum sagt ihm seine tote Gefährtin Silberfluss, dass Millie dafür bestimmt wäre, mit ihm zu reisen. Also fragt er Millie erneut, ob sie mit ihm gehen möchte und sie beschließt, sich mit ihm auf die Reise zu machen. Die Zuflucht des Kriegers :Er und Millie reisen zu einem Maisfeld, wo sie von einem Maismonster gejagt werden. Sie schlagen verschiedene Wege ein. Als Graustreif in Sicherheit ist, fragt er sich sorgenvoll, wo Millie ist. Er findet eine Scheune, wo ein paar Einzelläufer wohnen. Er bittet sie, ihm zu helfen, seine Freundin zu finden. Schote und Spritzer helfen ihm. Sie finden Millie mit zerkratzten Augen. Moos gibt ihr Moos zur Heilung. :Die Scheunenkatzen erzählen von ihrer Vergangenheit als Hauskätzchen und wie die neuen Zweibeiner Hunde mitgebracht haben. Dann helfen Graustreif und Millie ihnen, sich mit den Zweibeinern anzufreunden. Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Nach einigen Gefahren kommen die beiden in ''Der geheime Blick wieder zu den Clans zurück. Sie kommen genau zur Zeit des Vollmonds und der Großen Versammlung an. Millie beschließt beim DonnerClan zu bleiben und vermisst ihre Zweibeiner am Ende gar nicht mehr. ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden right|200px :Als Rabenpfote an die Vergangenheit denkt, denkt er an seine Flucht aus dem Wald. Graustreif (damals noch Graupfote) wird nicht erwähnt, ist aber auf einem Bild im Manga zu sehen, wie er mit Rabenpfote und Feuerpfote flieht. Ein Clan in Not :Er wartet zusammen mit Wolkenschweif auf Rabenpfote und Mikusch, damit sie gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen können. Doch dann wird die Jagdpatrouille überfallen und die Beute gestohlen. Nach dem Überfall der Streuner fragt Graustreif Mikusch, ob er diese Katzen kennt, doch Mikusch verneint dies. :Auch bei dem Angriff auf den BlutClan ist Graustreif dabei. Das Herz eines Kriegers left|200px :Er ist in der Patrouille, die Rabenpfote und Mikusch hilft, die Farm zurückzuerobern. Graustreif befiehlt der Patrouille anzuhalten, doch Rabenpfote beruhigt ihn, dass die WindClan-Katzen sie schon erwarten. :Als er bemerkt, dass es Rabenpfote nicht so gut geht, macht er sich Sorgen und fragt, ob es ihm gut geht. :Später will er die fliehenden Katzen Schnapper und Springer schnappen, aber Feuerstern hält ihn davon ab. Zusammen mit den anderen geht er zurück zum Lager, nachdem der Kampf gewonnen war. Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Sonstiges *Auf der Facebookseite von Vicky wurde klar, dass Glanzfell und Flickenpelz, welche Geschwister sind, seine Eltern sind. *Er wurde erst als solide grau beschrieben. *Er ist auf dem Bild, welches vor jedem Kapitel vorkommt, ab vierten Kapitel in der amerikanischen Ausgabe von In die Wildnis abgebildet.www.warriorcats.com *Er ist auf dem neueren amerikanischen Cover von Geheimnis des Waldes abgebildet.www.warriorcats.com *Er wird in Geheimnis des Waldes mit goldenen Augen beschrieben. *Er hasst es, wenn sein Fell nass wird, da es immer so lange dauert bis es trocken ist. *In'' Geheimnis des Waldes, ''Sternenglanz und Lange Schatten wird er jeweils einmal Graustern genannt. *In Zeit der Dunkelheit wird er einmal mit schwarzen Streifen beschrieben. *Kate ist der Meinung, dass sich Graustreif im SternenClan für Silberfluss entscheiden wird.Kates Twitter *In Der verschollene Krieger wird er einmal mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird er einmal Graufstreif geschrieben. *Vicky denkt seine Zweibeiner haben ihn Stripes ''genannt.Vickys Facebook-Seite *Kate Cary gab seinen Namen als Junges, ''Graykit, auf ihrem Blog bekannt.Kates Blog *Auf seiner Sammelkarte wird seine Position im Clan immernoch Zweiter Anführer angegeben, dabei ist er längst wieder ein Krieger.Sammelkarte Familie *Gefährtinnen: Silberfluss, Millie *Töchter: Federschweif, Wurzellicht, Blumenfall *Söhne: Sturmpelz, Hummelstreif *Mutter: Glanzfell *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbschwester: Ampferschweif *Halbbrüder: Schlammfell, Regenpelz, Langschweif, Dunkelstreif, Wieselpfote, Lynxkit *Großmutter: Frischbrise *Großvater: Vipernzahn *Urgroßmutter: Flashnose *Tanten: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt *Onkel: Rotschweif *Cousinen: Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges, Sandsturm *Cousins: Tigerstern, Dunkelstreif *Enkelin: Lerche die am Morgen singt *Enkel: Baum der sich an Fels klammert Character Art Graustreif.Schüler.byTau.png|Schüler Graustreif.byTau.PNG|Krieger Graustreif.H.byTau.PNG|Hauskätzchen Graustreif.E.byTau.PNG|Einzelläufer Graustreif.Schüler.alt.byTau.png|Schüler, alternativ (solide grau) Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :Blaustern: Ihr habt viel Mut bewiesen heute Nacht. Haben sie gut gekämpft, Weißpelz? :Weißpelz: Wie Krieger. :Blaustern: Ich, Blaustern, Anführerin des DonnerClans, rufe meine Kriegervorfahren an und bitte sie, auf diese beiden Schüler herabzuschauen. Sie haben hart trainiert, um euren edlen Gesetzen gehorchen zu können, und ich empfehle sie euch nun als Krieger. Feuerpfote, Graupfote, versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst mit eurem Leben? :Feuerpfote und Graupfote: Ich verspreche es. :Blaustern: Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Graupfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Graustreif heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und deine Kraft und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger im DonnerClan willkommen. Feuerpfote von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Feuerherz heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und deine Kraft und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger im DonnerClan willkommen. Feuerherz, ich bin stolz, dich zum Mitstreiter zu haben. Diene deinem Clan gut, junger Krieger. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Feuerherz! Graustreif! Feuerherz! Graustreif! Zweiter Anführer-Zeremonie :Feuerstern: Du hast gehört, was er sagte. Weißpelz hat dich gewählt. Ich sage diese Worte im Angesicht des toten Weißpelz, damit sein Geist meine Wahl hören und gutheißen möge. Graustreif wird neuer Stellvertreter des DonnerClans. :Graustreif: Bist du ... sicher? :Feuerstern: War mir nie sicherer. Los, Graustreif! Quellen en:Graystripefr:Plume Grisecs:Šedý pruhru:Крутобокfi:Harmaaraitanl:Grijsstreepes:Látigo Grisit:StrisciaGrigia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere